300 Primaveras
by Nahy06
Summary: O destino é algo engraçado. Há 6 anos eles foram separados pelas pessoas que ele mais amava, mas agora, 6 anos depois, eles voltam a se reencontrar da maneira mais improvável de todas. Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Chapter 1

**300 PRIMAVERAS**

 **Autor(a):** Nahy

 **Gênero:** Romance/Humor

 **Classificação: 18+**

 **Sinopse:** O destino é algo engraçado.Há 6 anos eles foram separados pelas pessoas que ele mais amava, mas agora, 6 anos depois, eles voltam a se reencontrar da maneira mais improvável de todas.

Edward é um homem amargurado pelo tempo, ele fora enganado pela mulher que mais amava e desde então fechou seu coração. Mas então tão rápido como ela se foi, ela voltou. Isso não era um problema, não, ele não ia cair nos truque dela de novo. O único problema era que ela não se lembrava dele.

Isabella é uma mulher divertida e inteligente, ela estava contente por ter arranjado um emprego logo após se formar. Mas então ela conhece seu chefe maluco que afirma conhecê-la e que fica furioso quando ela não se lembra dele. Ela sabia que algo estava errado assim que o conheceu, mas estava disposta a descobrir, mesmo que para isso tivesse que desenterrar seu passado doloroso.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _Azul..._

 _Seus olhos são como o mar ao amanhecer, a agua limpa e tão clara como o céu._

 _Eu sei que deveria estar parecendo uma idiota parada no meio do saguão enquanto o olhava depois de quase cair no chão. Mas, pela primeira vez. eu não me importo com todos os olhares sobre mim. Tudo que consigo pensar é em tocar seu cabelo ruivo estranho que parecia tão macio e perfeito._

– _Você está bem? – saio do meu estupor pela sua voz melódica e sinto meu rosto quente como brasa._

– _M-Me de-esculpe... – gaguejo baixando o olhar, mas não sem antes ver seus lábios se repuxarem._

 _Ele se inclina em minha direção e sinto o ar falta. Eu fecho os olhos e espero ansiosa, sua boca toca minha pele e sinto sua língua deslizar por minha face... O que? Espera!_

Antes mesmo de acordar posso sentir algo molhado e áspero passando por meu rosto. Eu resmungo e tento virar a cabeça, mas logo em seguida algo pesado e grande está em cima de mim.

– Não... – choramingo tentando em vão esconder a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro e voltar ao meu sonho.

Solto um riso involuntário quando ele lambe meu pescoço, fracassando completamente em minha tentativa de fingir estar dormindo e ele late animado.

– Não Jake... – imploro puxando o cobertor para me cobrir e ele o puxa com força, fazendo-me soltá-lo.

Suspiro e abro os olhos encarando o teto enquanto contava mentalmente e ouvia seus rosnados tentando tirar o cobertor de cima de si.

Respiro fundo e levanto. Estou prestes a sair da cama quando a porta abre e uma pequena criatura entra gritando.

– Feliz aniversário Bella! – ela me abraça com força gritando em meu ouvido e faço uma careta.

– Alice! Não me deixe surda, por favor – resmungo e ela me solta revirando os olhos.

– Deixe esse mau humor e troque de roupa – ordena e logo sorri. – Hoje é seu aniversário!

Eu balanço a cabeça e acabo sorrindo. Ouço um riso baixo na porta e estreito os olhos ao ver Rosalie.

– Ela me ameaçou para entrar – se defende levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e acabo revirando os olhos.

– Claro que sim.

Rosalie ri e anda em minha direção antes de me puxar para um abraço.

– Feliz aniversário Bellinha – sorrio mesmo sem querer e devolvo o abraço.

– Obrigada Rose.

Eu ouço Alice bufar antes de nos separarmos e quando a olho ela está com uma careta.

– A ela você agradece – resmunga com os braços cruzados e tento prender o riso.

– Obrigada Alice por ser uma _maravilhosa_ amiga – enfatizo e ela me olha com os olhos cerrados e aponta o indicado para mim e logo em seguida em direção ao banheiro.

Balanço a cabeça sorrindo e as duas saem do quarto. Tiro o cobertor de cima de Jake. Ele olha para mim por um momento e depois para porta, eu assinto para ele quando volta a me olhar e vou em direção ao banheiro quando ele sai correndo.

Não demora muito para ele latir e o barulho de algo caindo no chão soar.

– Ah que merda! – escuto Alice gritar e acabo rindo. – Eu juro que vou matar esse cachorro algum dia!

Eu já havia feito minha higiene matinal quando Rosalie volta limpando as lágrimas dos olhos com a mão enquanto tentava parar de rir.

– Eu adoro esse cachorro – diz sentando na minha cama.

– O que ele quebrou dessa vez? – pergunto enquanto amarro o cabelo e ela balança a mão.

– Nada, só o orgulho de Alice, eu acho – franzo o cenho e ela explica. – Ele pulou em cima dela e ela caiu.

– Sorte nossa que ela tem seu próprio médico particular – digo e ela oferece um sorriso rápido e atrevido.

– E que médico...

Balanço a cabeça sorrindo, mesmo que achasse a ideia de olhar Jasper de outra maneira nojento. Ele era como um irmão que nunca tivemos. Jasper é bonito e aquele tipo de homem que qualquer mulher se apaixonaria, mas ainda é o... Jasper.

– Você sabe que isso é estranho, não é? – ela me olha assim que falo e arqueia uma sobrancelha.

– É claro.

Nos olhamos por um segundo e explodimos em uma gargalhada.

– Vamos... Vamos tomar café – ela tenta se controlar e assinto limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

Eu sei que algo está errado quando entro na cozinho e encontro o local em silêncio. Só uma pessoa no universo consegue manter Jake parado.

Jaspe.

– Surpresa!

Dois rostos familiares aparecem atrás da bancada segurando um pequeno bolo e eu sou recebida por uma chuva de confetes.

Maravilhoso.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – pergunto tentando tirar os papeizinhos de cima de mim.

Eles me ignoram, no entanto.

– Feliz aniversário Bella – Jasper para a minha frente e coloca o bolo em minhas mãos enquanto fico parada olhando-o sem reação.

Eu sou péssima com surpresas.

– Ela ainda está paralisada. Vamos comer, estou com fome – Alice surge por trás do seu noivo e pega o bolo das minhas mãos, levando-o ao balcão.

– Vocês estão esquecendo que eu sou a aniversariante? – pergunto ao ver Rosalie e Jasper se moverem em torno do bolo. – E onde está Jake?

– Ah você acordou – Alice levanta os olhos para mim e oferece a faca. – Vamos, corte logo. Aquele pulguento está se divertindo com um brinquedo que Jasper trouxe pra ele.

Talvez eu devesse ficar chateada com meus amigos ou talvez fosse mais sensato Alice não estar me oferecendo uma faca nesse momento, mas tudo que fiz foi revirar os olhos e pegar o objeto.

Apesar de tudo eles são... Bom, são eles.

– Pode cortar maior – os olhos de Alice brilham enquanto eu corto e eu arqueio uma sobrancelha.

– Quem disse que esse é para você?

– Você quer mesmo discutir comigo quando eu estou faminta?

Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente " _Não se atreva a me irritar"._

Eu sabia muito bem o quanto Alice podia infernizar a vida de alguém quando queria algo. Semana passada ela me fez carregar suas compras quando eu lhe disse que não iria ao encontro as escuras que ela planejou pra mim.

Foi por isso que não respondi a sua pergunta e cortei o bolo silenciosamente, entregando-a o seu pedaço logo em seguida.

– Boa menina – eu lanço um olhar mortal ao comentário atrevido de Rose, mas ela somente ri e balança os cabelos loiros.

Olho para o chão e percebo Jake entretido com um osso de brinquedo. As vezes eu queria ter o dom de Jasper com os animais.

– O que acha de irmos a uma noitada hoje? – Jasper oferece quando lhe entrego sua parte.

– Uma noitada? – os olhos de Rosalie brilham com a proposta. – Onde?

– Eu conheço um lugar bem legal que abriu recentemente – diz deixando de lado sua comida. Ele odeia coisas doces.

– Estou dentro. O que acha Bells?

Penso por um instante. Eu não saia para me divertir desde que me formei.

– Eu topo – sorrimos animados e ansiosos.

– Então está combinado. Alice e eu pegamos vocês, pode ser?

Rose e Jasper batem os punhos em um dos seus momentos de camaradagem e balanço a cabeça.

Esses dois parecem colegas do primário.

– Menos carros, mais bebidas – ela concorda e Alice torce o nariz.

– Já estou vendo que vou ter que levar dois bêbados para casa.

Os dois a olham com seus sorrisos inocentes e acabam rindo.

O telefone toca nesse momento e franzo o cenho. Quem seria a essa hora?

Estou prestes a pedir que Rose atenda quando percebo que todos estão me olhando.

Ficou claro que eu sou a secretaria da vez.

– Vocês são péssimos amigos – resmungo, mas eles fingem não ouvir e voltam a planejar sua noite de farra. – Hoje deveria ser meu aniversario...

Suspiro e pego o objeto irritante. Atendo-o sem verificar o número.

– _Parabéns meu bebê_! – afasto de imediato o telefone quando escuto o grito e solto um riso ao reconhecer a voz.

– Obrigada mãe.

– _Como você está? Está se alimentando bem? Não ficou doente nem nada do tipo, não é?_ – pergunta preocupada e sorrio.

– Estou ótima. Sim, estou me alimentando bem e não, não fiquei doente ou nada do tipo – respondo todas as perguntas de uma vez e ela solta um suspiro de alivio.

– _Não posso acreditar que minha menina está crescendo. Parece que foi ontem que a peguei nos braços..._ – sua voz toma um tom melancólico e reviro os olhos.

– Eu já estou crescida mãe – ela bufa.

– _Para mim sempre será meu bebê._

– Como está o papai? – mudo de assunto antes que ela comece a me relembrar todos os motivos para eu ser sempre seu bebê.

Sim, ela já fez isso.

– _Ele está melhor. Eu estou aqui com ele ao me lado, quer falar com ele?_

– Sim.

– _Feliz aniversário minha pequena_ – sorrio ao ouvir a voz rouca e baixa de Charlie.

– Obrigada papai. Como o senhor está?

– _Estou bem Bells, não se preocupe com esse velho_ – reviro os olhos com esse absurdo.

– Vou fazer um esforço – sei que ele está sorrindo nesse momento, pois sabe que isso é algo impossível.

– _Nos desculpe por não poder ir a Chicago hoje. Sua mãe e eu pegamos... Um resfriado_ – ele tossiu e estranhei o tom da sua voz.

– Não se preocupe pai, eu planejava visita-los amanhã.

– _Amanhã?_ – sua voz está um tom mais acima e franzo o cenho.

– Sim... Tem algum problema?

Houve um momento de silencio e ele suspira.

– _Não querida. Vamos ficar muito felizes por ter você aqui_ – solto o ar que nem havia percebido que estava prendendo e sorrio.

– Eu também.

Alice acena para mim do outro lado e suspiro.

– Tenho que desligar. Vejo vocês amanhã.

– _Até amanhã Bells e... Aproveite o seu dia._

Desligo com um sorriso e vou em direção a baixinha que me olhava com um sorriso secreto.

– Nós temos que ir agora, mas lembre-se que vamos pegar vocês a noite. Eu deixei um presente para você em cima da sua cama.

– Que presente? – arqueio uma sobrancelha e ela pega seu casaco em cima do balcão.

– Tenho que ir.

Jasper desliza um pequeno embrulho para minha mão e deixa um beijo na minha bochecha antes de seguir sua noiva. Segundos depois a porta se fecha.

– Você não acha estranho o modo que esses dois parecem estar sempre em sincronia? – olho para Rose que saboreava seu pedaço do bolo e nem me ouve falar.

– Hum..? – me olha confusa e reviro os olhos.

– Deixa pra lá.

Jake ainda está mordendo seu novo brinquedo favorito e felizmente parecia bastante distraído. Então me dirijo ao meu quarto e vejo o enorme embrulho em cima da cama.

Como ela colocou isso ali sem que eu fosse capaz de ver era um mistério.

Abro primeiro o presente de Jasper e sorrio ao ver a delicada pulseira com pingentes em formato de coração.

Coloco-a com cuidado na cama e abro o de Alice. Era um vestido preto solto e simples, no que se tratando de Alice era muito raro. Havia um bilhete acompanhando.

" _ **Use-o hoje com aquele seu casaco de couro preto e a meia-calça estampada."**_

Reviro os olhos e sorrio.

Não existe ninguém no mundo como Alice.

– Diga-me uma coisa... – Rosalie cochichou enquanto olhávamos _aquela cena._ – Ela sabe que é o seu dia, não é?

Eu inclino a cabeça para o lado e franzo o cenho.

– Eu tenho minhas duvidas – digo e Rosalie solta um riso.

A cena em questão era minha amiga bêbada pulando, ou melhor derrubando, as pessoas na pista de dança enquanto seu noivo tentava tirá-la de lá, mas ela só o agarrava e o puxava para dançar.

Depois de algumas tentativas Jasper desistiu.

– Ela vai estar horrível amanha – Rosalia comenta e meus lábios se curvam.

– Ela vai não é? – ela me olha por um segundo e ri tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja.

– Você é horrível – arqueio uma sobrancelha e ela sorri. – Tudo bem, nós somo horríveis.

Ergo a minha bebida e ela faz o mesmo.

– Um brinde a nós – bato de leve em sua garrafa.

– A nós e todas as amigas sádicas bêbadas – balanço a cabeça e solto um riso.

Estava levando o copo aos lábios quando lembro de algo.

– Oh merda – coloco a mão no rosto e Rosalie ergue as sobrancelhas. – Amanhã ela está de folga, não é?

– Meus pêsames – diz com um sorriso. – Nunca estive tão grata por ter que trabalhar amanhã como agora.

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair na mesa e suspiro.

– Quero um emprego...

– Lembrei! – Rosalie diz alto e levanto os olhos. – Meu chefe está precisando de uma secretária.

Reviro os olhos e apoio a cabeça na mão.

– Rosalie você já é a secretaria do seu chefe – ela rola os olhos.

– Correção Bella: eu sou a _primeira_ secretaria. Ele tem três.

Levanto a cabeça com interesse. Ele deve ser realmente importante para usar três secretarias.

– Estou ouvindo.

– Ontem a terceira foi demitida, ela não se adequou muito bem... – baixa os olhos e arqueio uma sobrancelha. Ela está escondendo algo. – Mas o caso é que estamos precisando de uma e como eu sou a responsável por achar...

– Eu topo – a interrompo.

– Mas eu ainda nem expliquei...

– O dinheiro é bom? – ela sorri e assente. – Então está ótimo.

Rosalie balança a cabeça e suspira pegando minha mão.

– Não vou mentir. Meu chefe pode ser um pouco... Difícil.

– Eu não me importo Rose. Realmente preciso fazer algo, não suporto mais ficar sem fazer nada.

Ela assente e sorri.

– Então essa foi sua entrevista. Você pode começar depois de amanhã?

– Claro.

Nós sorrimos e brindamos pelo meu novo emprego.

Bom, eu não fazia ideia o que me esperava.

* * *

Oi gente! Fic nova! O que estão achando?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Edward_**

 _Hoje é um dia amaldiçoado._

O relógio marcava 06h52min e sei que em poucos minutos o despertador vai tocar.

Estou olhando para o teto desde que me deitei, ontem à noite. Meus olhos queimam com o sono, mas eu não quero dormir. Não hoje.

Suspiro quando o objeto toca e desligo-o antes de levantar. Meu corpo inteiro reclama por ter ficado toda a noite na mesma posição e tudo que quero é voltar a deitar e dormir, mas não o faço.

Vou em direção ao banheiro e minha cabeça lateja. Quando vejo meu reflexo no espelho sinto meus lábios se curvarem. Ninguém acreditaria se me visse assim, os olhos vermelhos, a barba por fazer e o rosto cansado como se tivesse acabado de sair do trabalho, quando era exatamente o oposto.

– Que decepcionante – murmuro antes de pegar alguns analgésicos em cima da bancada e engulo-os a seco.

Hoje vai ter um _ótimo_ dia.

Fecho os olhos por um segundo quando meu celular começa a tocar e logo volto ao quarto. O nome _mãe_ brilhava na tela e respiro fundo antes de atender.

– O que é? – massageio minha testa tentando diminuir a dor, mas é inútil.

– _Isso são maneiras Edward?_ – sua voz está irritada e estridente.

– Mãe, eu acabei de acordar. O que você quer? – suspiro sem paciência.

– _Você sabe que dia é hoje?_

O pior dia no ano?

– O que tem hoje? – duvido que ela se lembre o que esse dia representa para mim.

– _A filha dos Webers vem aqui hoje. Você esqueceu?_ – seu tom é recriminador.

Estou fartos das suas tentativas de me juntar a Angela. Eu já tentei uma vez e por um tempo foi bom, sexo, festa, bebidas... Era ótimo poder esquecer tudo por um tempo, sexo sem compromisso e sem sentimentos, isso até ela começar a exigir um relacionamento. Acabou sendo o pior erro que eu cometi na minha vida.

Bom... O segunda na verdade.

– Eu nunca disse que iria comparecer a esse jantar. Isso foi ideia sua então resolva. Estou cansado e tenho que trabalhar, não me ligue mais a menos que seja urgente.

– _Isso é urgente! Você sabe o quanto a família Weber é influente_? – diz cinco tons mais auto e minha cabeça lateja.

– Eu não me importo. Leve o Emmet, ele sabe lidar com isso melhor do que eu.

Ela fica em silencio por um segundo.

– _Isso ainda é por causa daquela garota?_ – fecho os olhos e inspiro. – _Hoje é o aniversário dela não é? Você já deveria ter..._

– Não – a interrompo. – Não fale dela, nem sequer mencione seu nome. – aperto a mão em punho. – Só vou dizer isso uma vez. Não. Volte. A. Me ligar.

Desligo sem esperar uma resposta e tento me acalmar.

Aperto os olhos tentando não ser invadido pelas lembranças, mas é inútil. Não importa quanto anos passem ou quantas mulheres eu já tive, nunca consigo esquecer... Não consigo parar de relembrar.

Quando será que isso vai acabar? Quando vou parar de temer o passado?

A resposta é única para as duas. Nunca.

 _Ela_ é como uma doença. Surge do nada, faz sua vida mudar e depender somente dela, mas um dia desaparece sem nenhuma explicação e lhe deixa com cicatrizes para o resto da vida.

Eu queria poder achar a cura. Queria poder viver como antes, mas isso não é algo possível.

Essa doença ainda reside em mim. Eu sou um prisioneiro.

– Está atrasada Srta. Halle – digo assim que a porta da minha sala é aberta e levanto a cabeça.

– Sinto muito Sr. Cullen – diz com os olhos baixos. – Hoje é o aniversário da minha amiga, então...

Sinto meu coração falhar uma batida e balanço a cabeça.

– Chega! Não tolero desculpas, se quer se manter nesse emprego acho melhor cumprir com seus horários.

Sei que exagerei quando vejo o espanto em seus olhos e suspiro. Rosalie é a melhor secretaria que já tive e merece um premio por aguentar todas as vezes que gritei com ela ou a recriminei sem nenhum motivo.

Bom... Eu sei que sou um babaca.

– Sim, me desculpe. Isso não irá acontecera novamente.

Balanço a cabeça e volto a olhar para os papeis.

– Como está minha agenda hoje?

Ela senta a cadeira a minha frente e começa a falar sobre minhas obrigações diárias. Eu tento me concentrar no que ela diz, mas meus pensamentos estão longe.

Acho que vir trabalhar hoje não foi uma boa ideia.

– O senhor está bem? – volto ao presente quando escuto sua voz e percebo estar olhando para o outro lado da sala.

– Sim... Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça – respiro fundo e me endireito. – Você pode ir, mande minha agenda para meu e-mail e peça para a Srta. Carter trazer os documentos do projeto M.

Ela franze o cenho.

– O senhor a demitiu ontem. Não lembra?

Uma vaga lembrança de uma garota mexendo na minha sala vem a minha cabeça. _Então foi ela._

– Certo, consiga uma nova secretária para mim.

Ela assente e está prestes a se levantar quando há uma batida na porta.

Emmet entra logo em seguida e Rosalie baixa a cabeça ao passar por ele. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma pequena queda por ele. Meu irmão, por outro lado, parecia não saber ou ignorava.

– O que você quer? – pergunto e ele me olha por um segundo antes de sentar a minha frente.

– Nossa mãe me ligou – rolo os olhos e ofereço um sorriso sarcástico.

– É claro que sim.

– Você não vai?

– Você já sabe minha resposta.

Ele franze o cenho e suspira.

– Você está horrível e eu sei que isso é por causa dela– cospe a palavra como se tivesse nojo. – Mas não acha que seria melhor conhecer outra pessoa?

Sorrio sem o menor humor. Ele acha que já não tentei fazer isso?

Se ele soubesse quantas mulheres já haviam passado por minha cama e não me despertaram o menos interesse me acharia louco.

Talvez eu _já_ esteja louco.

– Eu não vou a esse jantar Emmet.

Ele balança a cabeça, mas não diz mais nada sobre o assunto.

– Acho melhor você tirar o dia de folga. Por acaso dormiu algo hoje?

A ultima coisa que eu quero fazer é dormir. _Sonhar_ com ela, sonhar tocar seu corpo macio enquanto a ouso sussurrar meu nome _... Isso_ éa ultima coisa que eu quero.

– Eu estou bem.

Coloco a mão na cabeça quando a mesma volta a latejar e fecho os olhos com força. Esses comprimidos não deveriam estar fazendo efeito?

– Você não está bem – suspira cansado. – Não vê que está acabando a si mesmo fazendo isso?

Ele levanta e coloca um cartão em cima da mesa.

– Se não quer dormir vá a esse Club. Algumas mulheres podem fazer sua mente ocupada por algumas horas.

Isso é o que eu venho fazendo há 6 anos e não tem sido uma tática muito boa.

Após alguns segundos a porta é fechada e eu suspiro jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ir a Clubs ou dormir com qualquer uma que não seja morena tem sido minha rotina, mas nos últimos anos não tem tido o mesmo efeito. Mesmo se eu estou beijando outra mulher, se estou tocando outra ou simplesmente conversando... Não adianta, ela está lá.

Ela está sempre lá.

Eu me inclino para frente e agarro o telefone e disco no ramal da minha secretária.

– _Sim, Sr. Cullen?_ – olho para o cartão em cima da mesa e suspiro.

– Cancele meus compromissos. Estou tirando o dia de folga.

– _Está tudo bem?_ – pergunta hesitante e sorrio sem humor.

– Sim... Só estou um pouco doente.

 _Hoje é um dia amaldiçoado._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Isabella_**

Assim que me formei eu tinha muitas expectativas sobre meu futuro.

 _Viajar._

 _Explorar o novo._

 _Arrumar um namorado._

 _Fazer Rose me devolver aqueles US$10,00 emprestados..._

Bom... Eu não imaginava que no meu futuro incluía segurar o cabelo da sua amiga enquanto ela colocava toda comida do seu estomago na privada.

– Eu vou morrer... – Alice gemeu ao terminar mais uma seção.

– Não, você não vai – torci o nariz. – Mas precisa de um banho, tipo, pra ontem.

Ela faz uma careta e eu acabo rindo.

Jasper havia deixado sua noiva na minha porta assim que amanheceu. Rosalie tinha saído para trabalhar e Alice infelizmente estava de folga, mas seu amor não.

No final acabou sobrando para mim.

Sim, eu sei. Que belos amigos tenho.

– Minha cabeça vai explodir – resmungou levantando-se.

– Vou pegar algo para você.

Estou quase saindo quando me lembro de algo e prendo o lábio entre os dentes para tentar conter o sorriso.

– Alice! Quer que eu pegue mais algo para você? – praticamente grito a minha pergunta e ela faz uma careta levando a mão à cabeça.

– Eu te odeio. – diz e solto um riso.

– Eu sei.

Bom... As coisas nunca ficam chatas com Alice por perto.

As10h05min eu estou saindo de casa. Alice estava relativamente melhor quando a deixei e Jasper viria busca-la em breve.

Felizmente Rosalie havia deixado o carro para mim, o que facilitava muito ir à casa dos meus pais.

Ele moram em Geneva, uma pequena cidade que fica a cerca de 1 hora de Chicago. Meus pais vivem lá há cinco anos desde que comecei a estudar na Universidade de Chicago.

Lembro o quanto eles haviam ficado felizes por mim quando fui aceita.

Antes de se mudarem meu pai trabalhava como chefe da policia em Forks e minha mãe costumava fazer vestidos. Hoje meu pai está aposentado e minha mãe expandiu seu negócio, trabalhando atualmente com vestidos de noiva.

Se alguém merecia um premio por melhor estilista, essa era Renée.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao meu destino. A pequena cidade que me era tão conhecida continuava exatamente igual ao que sempre foi.

Pouco antes de chegar à casa dos meus pais eu vejo a pequena loja que minha mãe possuía. Sinto meus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso, como sempre acontecia, quando olho para o nome, _La Bells,_ parecia inacreditável que minha mãe havia colocado justamente meu nome.

Ela é, com toda certeza, a melhor mãe do mundo.

Poucos minutos depois paro em frente a casa deles.

No jardim há um garoto cortando a grama, o que me fez franzir o cenho. Charlie nunca deixava alguém mexer no seu gramado.

Saio do carro e vou em direção a porta, no caminho aceno para o garoto que sorri, ele deveria ter uns 17 anos e tem um rosto bonito, mas eu não estou me tornando uma pedófila.

A casa está em silencio quando entro, mas uma musica baixa vinha da cozinha e me encaminho para ela. Logo que entro posso ver Renée de frente a pia mexendo a cabeça no ritmo da musica enquanto cantarolava a mesma.

– Por acaso alguém recebeu a visita do Papai Noel? – pergunto em voz alta denunciando minha presença e seu corpo congela, virando de imediato para trás logo em seguida.

– Bella! – ela grita e segundos depois estou sendo esmagada por seus braços. – Meu bebê!

Eu sorrio enquanto devolvo o abraço e ficamos por alguns segundos nessa bagunça de braços e lágrimas.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – ela me afasta e toca meu rosto com carinho. – Como você está? Sua viagem foi bem?

– Também senti saudades mamãe – ela pisca os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas e volto a puxá-la para meus braços.

Eu sabia que ela adora quando a chamo assim.

– A viagem foi ótima e estou bem, não se preocupe. – afasto-me para olhar em seus olhos. – Eu consegui um emprego.

Seus olhos aumentam em surpresa e um enorme sorriso surge em seu rosto.

– Isso é ótimo bebê! Quando... Como isso aconteceu?

Estou prestes a contar toda a história quando um pigarro me faz olhar para a entrada.

– Então... – ele sorri e abre os braços. – Esse velho aqui não merece um abraço também?

Ele ainda continuava o mesmo, o mesmo cabelo castanho com os novos fios grisalhos, o mesmo sorriso gentil que eu conhecia e o bigode que sempre implorei para ele tirar. Ele ainda era o mesmo. Meu pai.

Eu sorrio e vou em sua direção, abraçando-o apertado enquanto sinto seus braços me acolherem.

– Senti sua falta pai – olho para cima e ele beija o topo da minha cabeça.

– Eu também Bells... Eu também.

Fomos distraídos do nosso momento por um fungo e quando olho para trás Renée está nos observando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Sua mãe continua como uma menininha chorona – meu pai diz baixinho perto do meu ouvido e solto um riso.

É bom estar em casa.

– Então me conte... – continua me puxando para sentar em uma das cadeiras na mesa. – Minha menina conseguiu mesmo um emprego?

– Sim

– Em que lugar? – meu corpo congela por um segundo com a pergunta e penso nas possiblidades.

Como dizer que não faço a mínima ideia?

– Bom... – começo mexendo nas minhas mãos nervosamente e mamãe sorrir incentivando.

– Sim?

Abro a boca para falar, mas nada sai.

Quer dizer, eu conheço Rose já faz 4 anos, somos amigas há 3 anos, 5 meses e alguns dias, sei que ela trabalha sejaláonde como secretaria – recentemente descoberto como _a_ primeira – há alguns meses e sei que ela ganha bem porque compra nossas cervejas.

Então porque eu me interessaria por onde ela trabalha?

– É em uma empresa – digo por fim com um sorriso forçado e eles me olham em expectativa. – Eu vou ser a secretaria... Para... – pensando bem, quem é mesmo meu chefe? – Para um homem muito importante.

Eles me olham por um segundo e quase choro de alivio ao ver o sorriso surgir em seus rostos.

– Oh querida... Estamos muito orgulhosos de você – mamãe volta a me abraça e solto um riso nervoso, fechando os olhos com força quando eles não veem.

Preciso ligar para Rose, tipo, _agora!_

– Oh bebê... – Renée está me olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso sonhador. – Você está maravilhosa!

Eu faço um sorriso, que mais parece uma careta, e tento não entrar em pânico.

Tudo bem, eu só estou vestindo um vestido de noiva, isso não é motivo para surtar.

Certo, isso não é.

– Não vejo a hora de ver minha menina entrando na igreja... – os olhos dela brilham ansiosos e faço uma careta.

Ok, hora de entrar em pânico.

– Mãe... Eu acho que isso ainda é um pouco... – tento falar e ela rola os olhos.

– Na sua idade eu já havia casado – fala e é minha vez de revirar os olhos. Claro, isso foi há um século. Que ela não me ousa.

A visão da minha mãe sobre a vida era clara. Você pode curtir sua vida até os vinte, depois disso se não casar é motivo para achar que seu futuro é uma casa de gatos.

– Bella, ontem visitei Madame Clair e ela disse que você está bloqueando seu futuro... O que você está fazendo? Tem alguém interessado em você? – ela estreita o olhar para mim e solto o ar pesadamente.

– Mãe! Você foi naquela vidente vigarista de novo? – balanço a cabeça e ela arqueia uma sobrancelha como se duvidasse da minha sanidade. Bom, eu duvidava da _dela._

– Ela estava certa sobre minha loja.

– Mas e sobre o casamento de Sara? E sobre o trabalho de Rose? E o aniversário do papai? – pergunto e ela suspira cruzando os braços.

– Tudo bem, ela pode estar erradas _as vezes_ – enfatiza me lançando um olhar afiado. – Mas ela também estive certa em varias ocasiões.

Esse é o trabalho dela afinal, claro que ela tem que estar certas as vezes. Odeio essa mulher, principalmente o fato que ela me mete em vários problemas por causa das suas "visões _"._ Até hoje não consigo esquecer aquele maldito encontro que Renée me forçou a ir com o velho Steve, algo haver com "tirar minha má sorte".

– Bella... – olho-a quando ela toca meu ombro e sorri. – Esse é o sonho de qualquer mãe... Ver você feliz ao lado de alguém que possa fazer de tudo por um sorriso seu. Esse, esse é o meu maior sonho

Então é isso.

Ela me desamarra quando tento ficar chateada e leva embora qualquer mancha de irritação que eu poderia ter.

Não posso ir contra ela.

– Você precisa viver Bella – ela afaga meus cabelos com um sorriso. – Precisa viver o _agora._ Nós nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer amanha.

Eu sabia do que ela estava falando.

– Mãe... – tento falar, mas ela balança a cabeça fechando os olhos por um segundo.

– Quando... Quando você e seu pai estavam naquele hospital... Aquilo para mim foi horrível – ela baixa a cabeça e eu aperto seu ombro fazendo-a levantar os olhos para mim.

– Estamos aqui agora – puxo-a para meus braços e suspiro. – Nós estamos bem.

– Eu sei – ela envolve seus braços em volta de mim e descansa a cabeça no meu ombro. – Isso é tudo que eu preciso. – Ficamos em silencio por um segundo até ela continuar. – Mas você ainda precisa casar.

Solto um riso involuntário e aperto-a em meus braços antes de soltá-la. Estou prestes a falar algo quando um pigarro me interrompe.

Nos viramos para o lado e Charlie está encostado na porta nos olhando com um sorriso enquanto segurava um embrulho vermelho nas mãos.

– Isso é meu? – a pergunta sai antes que eu perceba e um sorriso se espalha por meu rosto.

– Sim – ele anda na nossa direção e coloca o presente em minhas mãos. – Sua mãe e eu preparamos para seu aniversário.

– Obrigada.

Mal posso conter minha empolgação quando sento na cama e começo abrir o embrulho. Afinal, esse não é o melhor momento dos aniversários? Receber o presente dos seus pais.

Sinto meus lábios de curvarem ao ver a foto no porta retrato. Lembrava desse dia, havia sido nossa primeira foto depois que eles me adotaram, acho que eu tinha 7 anos. Charlie e Renée me rodeavam com seus braços enquanto sorriamos e logo atrás havia nosso antiga casa em Forks.

Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

– Vocês lembraram... – murmurei passando a mão pela imagem e sinto a mão de Charlie em meu ombro, fazendo-me olhá-lo.

– Nós prometemos que íamos dar a você.

– Achamos ela há alguns meses – mamãe continuou sorrindo. – Lembrei que você queria muito essa foto.

Balanço a cabeça afirmando, fiquei tão chateada quando perdemos essa foto na mudança. Havíamos planejado de procura-la em todos os cantos, mas sempre acontecia algo inconveniente ou eu acabava me esquecendo.

– Obrigada – disse puxando-os para um abraço. – Esse foi o melhor presente que eu poderia receber.

Sinto Renée afagar meus cabelos e ela se afasta para tocar meu rosto com carinho. Seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas não derramadas e os meus fazem os mesmo.

– Obrigada a você querida – seu sorriso se alastra e ela olha para Charlie por um breve segundo. Aquele mesmo olhar complique que eles costumavam oferecer um ao outro. – Pois _você_ foi e sempre será, sem duvida, o melhor presente em nossas vidas.

E foi assim.

Mais uma vez ela me fez chorar.

Muitas pessoas podem ficar chateadas por ter mães que costumam coloca-los em situações embaraçosas. Céus, não existem mais números das quantidades de vezes que Renée me fez perder a paciência ou me irritar até a loucura.

Bom, ela pode ser muito irritante as vezes, ela pode fazer coisas loucas como ir a videntes e me fazer ter os piores encontros da minha vida ou a vestir seus vestidos por horas. Ela pode fazer tudo isso e mais. Eu não me importo.

Vê? Ela é Renée Swan. Ela me fez _ser_ uma Swan

Não posso dizer com palavras tudo que sinto, mas não preciso de um texto, nem de um dia ou uma canção para expressar o que é isso.

Apenas oito letras. Uma palavra.

 _Então... Obrigada mãe_. Obrigada por me fazer quem eu sou.

* * *

Então, o que estão achando?


	4. Chapter 4

Existem três coisas no mundo que eu realmente odeio.

Primeiro, One Direction, suas musicas por algum motivo me causam emoções bipolares. Segundo, a pizza do Jhoe que fica a quatro quarteirões, ela tem um estranho gosto de chá e peixe. Terceiro, mas o mais importante, acordar antes das 6:00 da manhã.

Como Rosalie me fez prometer que estaria em casa a tempo de irmos ao trabalho, tive que acordar cedo o bastante para deixar alguém irritado.

E eu _realmente_ odeio acordar cedo.

– Você está horrível – ela diz me observando quando abriu a porta e levanto os olhos inchados.

– Eu te odeio.

Ela solta um riso e me puxa para dentro.

Estou realmente irritada por ela estar tão perfeita enquanto eu estou tentando manter meus olhos abertos desde que minha mãe me acordou. Sinceramente eu pensei que iria morrer enquanto dirigia, mas felizmente tive a ideia de colocar uma musica horrível que parecia Renée gritando comigo quando eu quebro um dos seus copos.

Ela pode ser assustadora quando quer.

– Eu preciso de cafeína – imploro sentando no sofá, Jake corre até mim animado e eu me curvo bagunçando seus pelo castanho. – Oi amigão, você sentiu minha falta?

Rosalie coloca uma caneca a minha frente e me endireito pegando-a de sua mão.

– Para sua sorte eu acabei de fazer.

– Obrigada.

Eu suspiro com o cheiro de café fresquinho, mas assim que há o primeiro contato com minha língua, quase coloco tudo para fora com o sabor.

– Você está maluca? – torço o nariz e limpo à boca. – Isso está muito forte!

– Funcionou não foi? Agora você está acordada – quero realmente tirar aquele sorriso irritante do seu rosto, mas tudo que faço é suspirar e implorar por paciência. – Agora vamos. Não posso chegar mais atrasada ou meu chefe vai me demitir.

– Ele é tão ruim assim? – pergunto e ela franze o cenho.

– Às vezes... Bom, na maioria das vezes ele costuma ser "aceitável".

Faço uma careta e ela solta um riso antes de me puxar para seu quarto e fazer um milagre em meus olhos com um pouco de maquiagem. Meu novo chefe parecia ser a reencarnação de Hitler e sinceramente não sei se vou suportar esse emprego por muito tempo. Mamãe criou uma garota difícil, eu nunca fui boa em sentar e obedecer.

Uma consequência disso é que só consegui me manter em dois empregos por mais de seis meses. Em um deles eu quase fui processada por chutar alguém.

Em minha defesa, ela apalpou a minha bunda. Sim, _ela._

Para nossa segurança Rose foi dirigindo e no caminho me explicou muitas particularidades do nosso querido chefe. Aparentemente meu dever era mais parecido como uma faz tudo do que uma secretária.

Eu só esperava que ele não me irritasse, ou vamos estar muito encrencados.

Rose parou o carro depois de alguns minutos e franzi o cenho ao ver onde paramos. Olhei para minha amiga em busca de ajuda e seus lábios se curvaram, olhei novamente para o prédio e balancei a cabeça.

– Impossível...

– Não é impossível – minha futura ex-melhorsegundaamiga falou e respirei fundo.

– Rosalie Halle, você trabalha na Cullen´s, não uma empresa qualquer, mas uma das mais bem sucedidas e famosas dos Estados Unidos que fatura mais números do que eu posso contar e não me falou? – ela assente com um sorriso e jogo a cabeça para trás. – Não sei se te jogo desse carro ou se te dou um abraço.

– Você nunca perguntou onde eu trabalhava.

Levanto a cabeça no mesmo instante e estreito os olhos em sua direção.

Ela era Rosalie Halle, uma mulher que _ama_ se gabar. Quantas vezes ela constantemente me lembrava de que ela tinha um emprego e eu não? Quantas vezes ela já me fez passar as maiores vergonhas da minha vida quando vencia uma aposta? Ela obviamente – porque simplesmente não poderia ter outra explicação – estava fazendo algum jogo que eu não sabia.

– Rose uma coisa dessas você não precisa perguntar. Isso! – apontei para o prédio. – Isso é motivo para você chegar em casa gritando "Porra! Eu trabalho na Cullen´s!"

Ela começa a rir e torço o nariz em desgosto.

– Vamos bebê, pare com seu ataque e vamos entrar – meus olhos chegam a brilhar com essas palavras, mas não digo nada a ela e saio do carro.

– Vamos então – digo tentando soar indiferente, mas é algo obvio que ela percebe meu fingimento.

Há varias pessoas circulando pela recepção quando entramos. O nome Cullen´s brilhava escrito na parede ao lado de uma figura de um personagem de um jogo.

Meu coração chega a parar por um segundo antes de estourar de alegria. Entrar nesse solo sagrado é o sonho de qualquer nerd e eu – por mais que muitas pessoas desconheçam esse fato – sou uma fanática por essas coisas.

A maioria das pessoas a nossa volta vestiam roupas simples, como se fossem comprar algo no mercadinho da esquina, e não como se trabalhassem em uma das maiores empresas do país.

Essas pessoas devem ser felizes.

Eu me pergunto porque Rose se veste como se fosse participar de um desfile de moda.

– Bom dia Srta. Halle – diz um senhor alto com pele bronzeada e arqueio uma sobrancelha. Senhorita?

– Bom dia Stevan – ela sorri amigavelmente e o homem baixa o olhar para mim. – Essa é a nova secretaria do Sr. Cullen, Isabella Swan.

– É um prazer conhece-lo – ofereço um sorriso e ele retribui.

– O prazer é todo meu minha jovem. Seja muito bem vinda.

Rose me encaminha para um elevador do outro lado. Olho confusa para as pessoas que se dirigiam a direção oposta.

– Sinto dizer querida – Rose coloca uma mão em meu ombro. – Mas aquele lado é onde fica o paraíso nerd. Nós ficamos na parte burocrática.

Meus ombros caem e toda alegria foge de mim. Eu odeio Rosalie.

– Pense pelo lado bom – ela diz e me puxa para dentro do elevador quando o mesmo abre. – Temos o elevador quase sempre vazio.

Eu observo as portas se fecharem e meu sonho sumir diante dos meus olhos. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando ou talvez não, mas era como se tivessem cortado meu coração em milhões de pedacinhos depois de me mostrarem como a vida é maravilhosa.

Eu já tinha imaginado todo meu futuro. Eu seria como Stevan, uma velhinha feliz e saudade e minha única preocupação seria o que iria ter no jantar e no almoço. No meu enterro meus amigos iriam soltar fogos de artificio e comentar o quanto eu era um exemplo de ser humano.

O que mais uma pessoa poderia querer?

– Chegamos – Rose diz e suspiro ao ver o corredor solitário e sombrio.

Ela vai me apresentando a alguns lugares enquanto andamos e tudo que quero fazer é chorar. Até as pessoas que encontrávamos pareciam depressivas. Por que eu fui confiar em Rose?

Nós paramos em frente a uma porta e há duas mesas, uma em frente a outra, encostadas na parede e eu presumo que esse seja o meu novo ambiente de trabalho.

Há uma mulher sentada em uma das mesas. Rose nos apresenta e diz que ela é a segunda secretária, seu nome é Jessica.

Jessica parece ser uma garota recatada, ela tem cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo e usa óculos estranhamente grandes demais para seu rosto. Ela me oferece um sorriso quando levanta os olhos para mim e volta a olhar para os papeis em sua mesa.

Minha colega de trabalho é estranha.

– Sr. Cullen deve chegar em poucos minutos – Rose diz. – Não se incomode se ele não falar com você ao chegar. Ele não costuma falar muito.

Estou começando a achar que meu chefe tem problemas.

– Oh merda – os olhos de Rose amentam e ela inspira forte. – Eu esqueci de pegar o cappuccino... E-Eu vou ser demitida.

Ela acabou de gaguejar?

Quão terrível esse homem pode ser?

– Rose calma... – estou pensando seriamente em lhe oferecer um saco quando tenho uma ideia. – Eu posso ir comprar agora. Você pode distraí-lo.

– Distrai-lo? – seu rosto adquiriu dois tons mais pálido. – Você quer que eu distraia o Sr. Cullen? Isso... Isso é impossível.

Eu suspiro e rolo os olhos.

– Faça qualquer coisa. Desmaie na frente dele, diga que tem alguém o chamando ou... Eu não sei. Pense em algo.

Ela assente e respira fundo.

– Ele não gosta de muito açúcar.

Eu assinto e antes de sair olho de realce para Jessica que parecia muito calma, diferente da minha amiga que parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

Balanço a cabeça a corro em direção ao elevador.

Demoro cerca de 3 minutos para descer e mais 14 para comprar o café no Starbucks e leva-lo de volta. Algumas pessoas me olhavam enquanto eu corria, mas não me importei, essa seria minha nova rotina.

Eu estava correndo de volta a minha mesa quando vi um homem vestido de preto de costas para mim. Rose estava de frente a ele e falava algo, quando ela me viu seus olhos arregalaram e eu quase quis jogar o café na sua cabeça, mas tudo que fiz foi me esconder na parede antes que o meu chefe se virasse.

Meu coração batia acelerado e coloquei a mão na boca para tentar esconder minha respiração ofegante.

Odeio esse emprego.

– Bella? – Rose aparece na minha frente e suspiro de alivio. Eu entrego a bebida e ela corre em direção à porta.

Solto o ar pesadamente e ando em direção a minha mesa. Jessics está lá no mesmo local e digitava algo no computador, ela não me olha ou aparece abalada com nada que aconteceu.

Eu balanço a cabeça e sento na minha cadeira. Olho para frente e observo que na minha mesa só havia um computador, um calendário – que percebi com desgosto que era do ano anterior – e uma pasta com um lembrete em cima que dizia _"Quero 15 copias"._

Suspiro e deixo minha cabeça cair entre as mãos.

Realmente _odeio_ esse emprego.

Estou farta.

Ainda não passou um dia, mas eu já quero matar alguém.

Especialmente meu chefe.

O que ele pensava? Que eu sou sua secretaria ou a escrava particular?

Ele me fez pegar sua roupa, não foram papeis importantes ou um contrato milionário, mas a maldita roupa ridiculamente cara dele.

Sim, eu olhei.

Ainda tive que pegar seu almoço, enquanto salivava de fome, e passar o dia fazendo amizade com a fotocopiadora na sala de Xerox.

Edward Cullen é muito mais que uma pedra no sapato, ele está em um nível completamente diferente. Ele evolui para algo que não existem palavras para descrever.

– Você parece cansada – Rosalie comentou enquanto íamos em direção ao restaurante dos funcionários e eu lhe lanço um olhar feio fazendo-a rir. Ela sabe muito bem o motivo. – Não se preocupe, ele só está testando você. Todas nós passamos por isso.

Isso por acaso é um treinamento militar?

– Você deveria ter sido mais explicita quando me propôs o trabalho – resmunguei quando paramos na fila do almoço. – "Olha Bella, você vai ser uma das secretárias, mas vai fazer papel de empregada". Isso ajudaria muito.

Ela somente riu e balançou a cabeça.

Pegamos nosso almoço e fomos sentar em umas das mesas vazias.

Felizmente, em beneficio da minha sanidade, almoçávamos todos juntos. As pessoas felizes estavam lá também e, estou tentando não ficar com inveja, mas eles realmente pareciam felizes.

Provavelmente essas pessoas amavam mais ficar aqui do que em suas próprias casas.

– Olha quem está aqui! – fui tirava dos meus devaneios melancólicos por uma voz masculina. Quando me viro para trás há um homem alto de cabelo castanho amarrado em um rabo de cavalo andando em nossa direção com um sorriso. – Rosalie Halle, a que damos a honra da sua presença?

Meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso e me viro para Rose arqueando uma sobrancelha. Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas e ela desvia o olhar.

– Ei James – diz baixinho e ele puxa uma cadeira da nossa mesa para sentar.

Aparentemente o tal James não conhecia o termo "convidar".

– Eu estou acompanhando a nova secretária do Sr. Cullen – diz e ele vira o olhar para mim. Seus olhos me examinam de cima a baixo e um sorriso lento surge em seus lábios.

– James Hunter, muito prazer – oferece sua mão e sorrio pegando-a.

– Isabella Swan, eu diria que é um prazer, mas você parece mais interessado nos meus seios do que nos meus lábios – digo e seus olhos finalmente sobem para meu rosto e permanecem surpresos por um segundo antes de um sorriso se espalhar por seu rosto.

– Bom Isabella, eu diria que seus lábios também são muitos convidativos.

Eu rolo os olhos e tiro minha mão da sua.

– Você muda de ideia rápido.

Seu sorriso se alarga e ele apoia a mão sobre a mesa e me encara.

– Você não faz ideia do quanto.

– Deixe a garota em paz James – olho para o lado quando uma cadeira é arrastada e um homem senta. Ele tem cabelo curto preto e os olhos puxados. – Ela acabou de chegar.

– Você me conhece Eric. Eu nunca deixo uma oportunidade passar – James se vira para o Eric e pisca um olho, Eric faz uma careta e balança a cabeça.

Eu franzo o cenho diante da cena e olho para Rose em busca de ajuda. Ela assente para mim quando eu lhe dou um olhar do tipo _"Não me diga que esse cara que acabou de sentar ao meu lado e me paquerou na maior cara de pau na verdade gosta de jogar dos dois lados?"_

– Então... Eric, certo? – pergunto e ele assente. – Você é...

– Eu não sou asiático – responde antes que eu complete a pergunta e sinto meus ombros caírem.

– Você deve ser a nova secretária do Sr. Cullen? – perguntou e eu sorri.

Devo estar muito famosa.

Na verdade desde que eu entrei aqui várias pessoas tem me oferecido olhares.

– Eu estou famosa? – pergunto e os olhos de Eric aumentam.

– Er... Ela não sabe? – ele pergunta a Rose e ela balança a cabeça. Franzo o cenho quando Eric me oferece um olhar de pena.

 _Do que eles estão falando?_ Indaguei.

– Parece que você vai ter um longo dia querida – James se coloca de pé assim como Eric e eles se despedem.

Minha cabeça fica inclinada para o lado enquanto olhava os dois saírem e sentarem em outra mesa.

Ouso Rose suspirar e ela tira o celular da bolsa e procura algo no aparelho para logo em seguida me entregar.

Meus olhos quase saltam quando vejo uma foto minha correndo com um café na mão. Havia uma legenda dizendo: _Se o seu dia estiver ruim, lembre-se que há sempre alguém em uma situação pior._ O titulo da postagem era _"A nova garota de Jason"._

– Quem é Jason? – a pergunta sai dos meus lábios antes que eu perceba.

– É o Sr. Cullen, os funcionários o apelidaram assim, sabe de _Sexta-Feira 13_ – ela diz e assinto sem saber o que dizer. Eu era a nova vitima de Jason, tipo, um dos maiores assassinos do cinema e meu chefe era comparável a ele. Isso não deveria ser bom. – Alguém aqui na empresa criou esse site há algum tempo, todos os dias há uma postagem nova sobre algo relacionado a empresa ou as pessoas daqui. Nenhum dos Cullens sabe sobre isso.

– Isso parecia ser mais legal em _Gossip Girl_ – murmuro e Rose faz uma careta. Ela já deve ter sido vitima alguma vez.

– Eu daria tudo para saber quem é – ela soltou o ar pesadamente – Não é nada legal quando há alguém escrevendo algo sobre você sem a sua permissão. Sabe...

" _Você destruiu a minha família."_

Viro-me abruptamente para trás e sinto o coração dispara em meu peito, por um segundo o ar chega a faltar em meus pulmões e balanço a cabeça.

O que foi isso?

– Você ouviu isso? – me viro para Rose e ela franze o cenho.

– O que?

Minhas mãos estão geladas e eu respiro como se houvesse acabado de correr uma maratona. O que era consideravelmente estranho, já que o dia estava quente. Por que eu me sinto tão assustada? Desde quando _eu_ costumo ter medo de algo?

Isso não está certo, eu já fiquei à noite assistindo _Freddy Krueger_ , sozinha. Como posso estar me sentindo assim agora?

" _Você nunca deveria ter existido!"_

" _A culpa é sua."_

" _Você o destruiu... Como pode fazer isso?"_

Sacudo a cabeça e olho ao redor. Vozes... Haviam vozes por todos os lados. Eram como sussurros na minha cabeça, mas pareciam tão altos como gritos, elas não paravam de falar.

Estou fincando louca?

– Bella? – sinto a mão de Rose em meu ombro e me viro para olhá-la. Ela parecia preocupada. – Você está bem?

– Eu... – _eu estou com medo._ Quero falar, mas apenas engulo em seco e me coloco em pé. – Eu preciso sair daqui.

Disparo em direção a saída sem esperar uma resposta e ouso Rose me chamar, mas continuo a andar. Eu não sei para onde estou indo e realmente não me importo com isso no momento. Quando percebo estou entrando em um banheiro e me encaminho para uma das cabines.

Eu sento na tampa do vaso fechado e puxo minhas pernas para cima, abraçando-as. Coloco minha cabeça entre os joelhos e fecho os olhos com força.

Sentia como se eu fosse parar de respirar a qualquer momento.

O que estava acontecendo?

– Bella? – era a voz de Rose. Eu não respondo, não _consigo_ responder.

Ouso o barulho dos seus saltos em contato com o chão e ela vai abrindo as portas das cabines até chegar a minha.

Ela para um segundo na porta enquanto me observa e suspira logo em seguida.

– Oh querida... Você está bem? – sinto sua mão em meu ombro. – Consegue me ouvir? Se sim faça o que eu digo, Inspire lentamente e expire lentamente. Pode fazer isso?

Eu faço o que ela diz e após alguns segundos ouvindo suas palavras de conforto posso sentir lentamente meu coração acalmar.

Levanto a cabeça e Rose me oferece um sorriso encorajador, posso sentir meus olhos molhados. Quando foi que chorei?

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ela me puxa para fora da minha posição e minhas pernas fraquejam quando me coloco em pé. Rose me segura antes que eu caia.

– O-Oque a-aco-ont-teceu? – tento falar, mas todo meu corpo continua a tremer.

– Você teve um ataque de pânico – meus olhos aumentam em surpresa e sinto o ar faltar por um segundo. – Shh... Não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos procurar um lugar para você se sentar, certo?

Ela me ajuda a sair da cabine e me apoia enquanto andamos para fora do banheiro. Entramos em uma sala não muito monge e percebo que é um local de reuniões.

Rose me deixa sentada em uma cadeira e vai ate um bebedouro, trazendo-me logo em seguida um copo com água.

Minhas mãos ainda tremem quando pego o objeto e levo-o aos lábios.

– Sente-se melhor? – eu assinto e ela senta em uma cadeira ao meu lado.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu – digo quando coloco minhas mãos em cima da mesa e encaro-as. – De repente eu estava falando com você quando... Quando eu escutei algumas vozes.

Levanto a cabeça e a olho, ela me observa com cuidado e então percebo o quão louco minhas palavras soaram.

– Eu não estou louca – digo mais para mim mesma do que para ela. – Não estou...

– Eu sei querida... – ela coloca uma mão em meu ombro e aperta-o levemente. – Por que você não vai para casa por hoje? Eu posso fazer suas tarefas.

Pondero a ideia por um instante, mas balanço a cabeça. Se eu voltar para casa não vou conseguir pensar em mais nada.

– Não... Eu preciso de uma distração no momento.

Ela morde o lábio e franze o cenho, mas ao ver meu olhar determinado suspira.

– Tudo bem, mas tente não exagerar.

Eu ensaio um sorriso e assinto. Entretanto, não consigo tirar aquelas palavras da minha cabeça.

Afinal, o que foi que acabou de acontecer?

As 05h48min eu estava me preparando para sair.

Rose havia saído para resolver algo para meu querido chefe – que por sinal eu ainda não o havia conhecido – e disse para esperá-la enquanto isso. Bom, é um fato que nunca recuso uma carona.

Jessica, minha silenciosa colega de trabalho, ainda estava sentada em sua mesa como uma estátua. Ela não parecia ser do tipo falante e acredite, eu tentei estabelecer alguma conversa, mas ela sempre me respondia com respostas vagas e sem interesse.

Aparentemente ela não queria ser minha amiga.

Eu estava morta. Tanto psicologicamente, como fisicamente.

Meu corpo parecia estar mais pesado do que o normal e tudo em que penso é em me jogar em uma cama confortável e ter sonhos assassinos com meu chefe.

Infelizmente o telefone tocou.

Eu olho em pânico para Jessica sem saber o que fazer, porque a porcaria não havia tocado em nenhum minuto do dia, Rose sempre me dizia o que fazer. E por que demônios está tocando o meu e não o de Jessica?

Hesitando estendo a mão para pegar o objeto e fecho os olhos antes de atender.

– A-Alo? – não me lembro de ficar tão nervosa para atender um telefone desde aquele dia em que o Sr. Mason ligou para meus pais.

– _O que vocês estão fazendo? Onde estão os documentos que eu pedi_? – oh céus, a voz dele é quente, mas está tão irritada para me por correndo em segundos.

– Sr. Cullen, a Srta. Helle saiu e... – _e eu não sei que merda devo fazer._ Será que pega mal se eu dizer isso?

– _Não me interessa! Traga os malditos papeis agora!_ – olho para o telefone mudo sem reação.

Não acredito que ele desligou na minha cara.

Respiro fundo e coloco o aparelho de volta em seu lugar.

– Jessica – digo calmamente e finalmente ela dirige os olhos para mim. – O Sr. Cullen está perguntando por alguns documentos. Você sabe do que se trata?

Ela me olha por um segundo e assente.

– Eu havia esquecido – comenta casualmente e levanta. – Você pode ir agora, eu levo para ele.

Forço um sorriso e pego minha bolsa em cima da mesa enquanto a observo ir.

Bom, apesar de todo estresse emocional, de ter tido minha foto publicada e ridicularizada, de ter sofrido um inferno com meu chefe e por ter meus pés doendo como uma vadia. Apesar de _tudo isso,_ o dia foi bom.

O dia foi...

 _Foda-se!_

* * *

 _Oi! O que estão achando?_

 _Não deixem de fazer essa autora feliz e deixar seus comentários ;)_

 _Bjuss_


End file.
